Lettres perdues
by Abeille
Summary: Quelques lettres qui n'ont pas été envoyées …
1. Lettre 1

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.**

**Note : Des lettres écrites dans le cadre d'un concours hypnoweb sur le quartier Merlin.**

**Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions.**

Cher ami,

Comme cela est étrange. Utiliser ce mot ami, alors que je ne suis plus vraiment sûre que ce soit de l'amitié que j'éprouve pour toi. Je ne sais comment j'en suis venue à te voir sous un autre angle que celui de l'amitié.

En réalité, le seul savoir dont je dispose est la certitude que tu es quelqu'un de bien, qui que tu puisses être, car même ça je ne suis plus sûre de savoir.

Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que tu étais ce serviteur maladroit secrètement amoureux de ma servante personnelle, ma meilleure amie. Tu étais un garçon gentil et charmant, mais pour le moins étrange dans ses réactions.

J'ai toujours pensé que c'était du à une timidité pleine de modestie … mais à présent je ne sais plus. Au fil des mois, j'ai pu me rendre compte que ce n'était pas par amour que tu avais sauvé Gwen, qu'en réalité tu agissais comme ça envers tous ceux que tu considérais être tes amis et même avec quiconque semblait mériter ton aide.

Je ne compte plus tes actes de bravoures, tes généreux silences, ton altruisme et ta bonté. Comment fais-tu pour accepter les remarques stupides et acerbes que te fait ce âne à tout bout de champ ? Il ne se rend pas compte du nombre de service que tu lui as rendu, mais pour moi qui t'observe si souvent … c'est une évidence. Tout comme la tristesse que tu caches derrière ton masque de jovialité.

À présent, je me contente la plupart du temps de rester éloignée pour t'observer, mes diverses interventions ayant la plupart du temps tourné au vinaigre. Je n'arrive quasiment plus à supporter l'attitude d'Uther et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu prends la peine de l'aider ou de le protéger.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, j'ai une envie irrépressible d'aller vers toi. Je ne sais pourquoi, ta tristesse semble transparaître davantage comme si ton masque s'était fissuré. J'ai même surpris Arthur en train de te réconforter. À sa façon bien sûr, maladroite et lourde, mais c'était touchant de sa part.

Et voilà que je t'écris une lettre que je jetterais probablement au feu. Suis-je folle d'envisager éprouver un sentiment pareil pour quelqu'un qui ne pourra jamais me le rendre, du seul fait de nos conditions sociales si différentes ? Sûrement, mais je n'ai jamais cru à la différence de classe, j'ai toujours trouvé que les trois quart des lois imposées à Camelot manquaient de bon sens. Ma meilleure amie est la fille du forgeron et … tu le sais je suis une sorcière. Il n'y a pas pire rebut dans le royaume, selon les critères de ce roi et de ses règles absurdes.

Pourtant toi, tu le sais, et tu ne m'as pas rejetée, ni trahie. Pourtant, j'ai construit un mur invisible entre toi et moi et même entre moi et Guenièvre qui pourtant ne sait rien. Au début, je me sentais chamboulée et j'ai cru que c'était la raison pour laquelle je préférais ne plus trop te voir. Et puis petit à petit, je me suis rendue compte que j'observais tes faits et gestes à la dérobée, finissant même par en rougir.

En réalité, je crois qu'en m'aidant à comprendre ce que j'étais et en m'acceptant ainsi … nous sommes devenus si intimes que cela m'a effrayée. Et maintenant, je voudrais tellement être aussi proche que je l'étais à l'époque. Pour pouvoir t'aider et aussi pouvoir te dire ce que j'éprouve.

Pourtant ce n'est pas possible, je le sais. Cela te mettrait dans une position épouvantable. Je crois que je sais qu'il n'est pas question de te donner cette lettre. Pourtant je ne pourrais pas me résoudre à la brûler. Je vais la mettre dans ma boîte à secret. Là où elle est cachée, il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle soit trouvée.

C'est d'une certaine manière une moyen de préserver cet amour naissant que j'étouffe dans l'oeuf. Je suis condamnée à rester seule étant donné ma condition, mais j'aurais au moins le souvenir d'avoir aimé.

Morgane


	2. Lettre 2

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.**

**Note : Des lettres écrites dans le cadre d'un concours hypnoweb sur le quartier Merlin.**

**Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions.**

Ma dame,

Vous me manquez. Il est triste pour moi de savoir que je ne pourrais vous donner cette lettre avant un moment. Cela fait quelques jours déjà que vous avez disparu, enlevée par cette sorcière, Morgause. Pourtant ce n'est que maintenant que je peux me laisser aller à y penser.

Vous l'ignorez sûrement mais quelques heures seulement après votre disparition, le dragon séquestré sous le château s'est échappé. Oui, c'est inimaginable. Nous étions toutes deux persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire inventée de toute pièce par Uther pour se glorifier et pourtant, il y avait bien un dragon. Un dragon qui nous as attaqué, aussitôt qu'il a été libéré.

Il était impressionnant, je pense que tu aurais adoré le voir, connaissant la fascination qu'il exerçait sur toi quand vous étiez plus jeune. Pourtant, bien que je reconnaisse avoir été époustouflée en le voyant la première fois, ce sentiment s'est bien vite changé en terreur. Je n'ai jamais été aussi courageuse que vous, bien que je ne manque pas de force quand il le faut, mais sans vous à mes cotés, je me suis sentie sans défense.

N'est-ce pas idiot de vous dire ça alors que vous êtes en si mauvaise posture ? Je me raccroche à tous ce que je sais de vous, à votre courage, votre détermination, votre intelligence, votre bonté et votre générosité. À ces si belles qualités qui voues permettront de vous en sortir.

Je ne sais pas trop ce que je pourrais faire pour vous aider, à part prier et croire en vous. Je vous aime tant. Vous êtes ma meilleure amie, quoiqu'en puisse dire le roi. Je sais que vous éprouvez pour moi une aussi sincère amitié que celle que j'éprouve pour vous.

J'espère que penser à moi vous aide autant que penser à vous m'aide à attendre votre retour. N'oubliez jamais que ni moi, ni Arthur ni personne n'abandonnerons les recherches pour vous retrouvez. Vous êtes plus que quiconque la lumière et la beauté de ce royaume.

Et voilà que je pleure, mais décidément vous me manquez tant.

Guenièvre


End file.
